


Het Verschil

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Een verhit argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257455) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Ik haat oorlog!’ Vurig, gepassioneerd.

‘Ik houd van oorlog.’ Net zo vurig, net zo gepassioneerd.

Bleek blauw tegen bleek blauw, twee fijne, bleke gezichten, identieke passie. Het enige contrast de omlijsting van haar, krullend wijnrood tegen sluik blond.

‘Het nam je vader weg, hoe kun je er in vredesnaam van houden?’

‘Het bracht je broer terug, hoe kun je het in’s hemelsnaam haten?’

Deze ruzie kon nooit rationeel kon worden opgelost. Dat wisten ze allebei. En ze wisten ook allebei hoe het _wel_ opgelost ging worden. Dit gevecht was oeroud, ouder zelfs dan hun relatie.

In feite was het het begin geweest van hun relatie.

Catherine grauwde en wendde zich af, Dorothy greep haar bij de arm en draaide haar weerom. Lippen persten agressief samen, lipstick smeerde uit en er werd stekend op een wang geslagen.

Dorothy gooide haar hoofd naar achteren en grijnsde, genietend van de tintelende sensatie. ‘Ah, zie je...’

‘Nee, nooit weer! Niet deze keer -’

‘Jawel... Liefde is oorlog, mijn liefste Catherine. En dat weet je net zo goed als ik.’

‘Nee! Dorothy, waag het niet het te zeggen -’

‘Ik houd van je, Catherine.’

Catherine schreeuwde het uit en maalde met haar armen, het idee alleen al met wanhopige kracht van zich af werpend. Dorothy nam haar liefdevol bij de schouders en duwde haar minnares terug in haar schoot. De kussen begonnen langzaam, lippen, wangen, kaak, omlaag langs een lange keel en uitstekende sleutelbeenderen, knokig borstbeen en gevoelige, stevige borsten, omlaag, helemaal naar beneden.

‘Ik haat je, Dorothy.’ tussen gekreun door. Bleke vingers maakten het kant los om ruimte te maken voor o zo bedreven, o zo ervaren lippen en tong, likkend en zuigend aan de gevoelige tepel terwijl de vingers lager kropen. Elektriciteit schoot van de borst door de buik recht naar beneden, naar de lendenen, en vermengden zich met de directe stimulatie daar.

‘Ah!’ Catherine’s schoot naar achteren, haar gekreun nam toe in frequentie en volume. ‘Ik haat je - ik haat je - ik haat je - ah! Verdomme, Dorothy ik hou van je, alsjeblieft!’

De lippen op haar borst grijnsden.

Dit was hoe ze beiden wisten dat ieder gevecht opgelost kon worden, hoe ieder verschil, dat anderen zou vervreemden, overbrugt kon worden. Velen vroegen zich af hoe een relatie als de hunne, tussen twee zo verschillende vrouwen, kon werken. Maar net als Trowa en Duo werkte, en Quatre en Wufei werkte, werkte Dorothy en Catherine. Catherine’s nuchtere geest en Dorothy’s onvervalste vreugde in het leven kwamen samen in de talloze gelijkenissen. De een gaf wat de ander niet had, en beiden verkregen wat ze alleen nooit zouden vinden.

Alle frictie die daarbij ontstond werd verwelkomd. Wat _was_ immers het verschil tussen liefde en haat?

‘Zie je?’ fluisterde Dorothy, slaperig glimlachend terwijl Catherine haar nu glibberige vingers likte.

‘Natuurlijk, lief.’ zei Catherine sussend. Ze kuste de blondine op de gekneusde lippen. ‘Ik houd van je, Dorothy.’

‘En ik haat jou ook, Catherine.’

Soms was het er niet.


End file.
